


safe from the world (though the world will try)

by lunarlapis (witchstiel)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Past Abuse, depressed robbie, supportacus, theres some violence in the flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchstiel/pseuds/lunarlapis
Summary: Hard days and hard nights are nothing when put up against true love.Sportacus and Robbie both have their issues, but they will heal together.(title taken from the song "Intertwined" by Dodie Clark)





	

**Author's Note:**

> tw: there's some descriptions of slight violence and abuse in the flashback. if this triggers you, skip that part

For the third time today, the crystal over Sportacus's chest hummed softly, then stopped. It did not give him any indication to where the trouble was. It didn't even light up. He'd had a vague feeling of dread all day, unsure of why. Sportacus had been in his airship until noon, unmotivated to leave. Finally, he called for his ladder and stepped outside. 

The sun was bright, almost too bright. Everything felt just a little off. When he jumped to the ground, it was with only half of his usual fervor. 

Stephanie grinned widely when she saw him. She ran over to Sportacus and wrapped her small arms around him. 

"Sportacus!" She exclaimed. "You've been up there all day, we were starting to get worried about you." 

"Oh, ah, there's no need to be worried, Stephanie! I was just... recovering from a little sickness," said Sportacus, giving a noncommittal shrug. 

Her eyes narrowed at that. Stephanie prided herself on knowing Sportacus, and this was  _ not  _ the normal Sportacus. Though she couldn't quite pinpoint it, something felt... wrong. She didn't want to push him, however, so she said nothing. 

The crystal vibrated once again, going unnoticed by everyone except it's owner. Suddenly, it went off, complete with bright flashing and loud beeping. An image of Robbie Rotten's lair popped into his head, and he rushed in that direction. He reached the entrance quickly and pulled open the hatch before even thinking about knocking. He was down the ladder in an instant, and he spotted Robbie immediately. 

Robbie was laying on the ground, buried by pieces of scrap metal and spare machine parts. Groans and occasional swear words came from under the pile. Sportacus shook his head with a smile, then lifted a few pieces of metal out of the way. Robbie's face came into view, eyes wide. More parts were moved, until the villain was free. He stood up, dusting himself off. 

"Oh. Hello, Sportaflop," said Robbie, avoiding eye contact. 

"Hi, Robbie..." Sportacus said warily. There was a moment of silence before he blurted out, "Are you still ma-"

"Yes, I am." Robbie interrupted, scowling. "Now leave me alone."

"But... Can't we just talk about it?" Asked the blue hero. He was referring to the fight they had had just the day before. It had left them both feeling down in the dumps. 

"There's nothing I want to say to you nor hear from you," grumbled Robbie

"I still do not understand why you got so angry at me. I was only trying to get to know you better."

"You were  _ prying _ ," Robbie responded. "And I won't have it. What my life was like before you got here is none of your business."

A look of hurt passed over Sportacus's face. It reminded Robbie of a kicked puppy. "I thought we were friends..." He said. 

"We  _ aren't _ ." 

The way Robbie's words affected Sportacus was obvious. Shoulders hunched and eyes downcast, he turned away and headed for the hatch. 

"Wait, I didn't..." Robbie trailed off. "I'm..." But Sportacus was already gone. 

After that, Robbie didn't know what to do. He really hadn't meant to hurt the hero. It just came out of his mouth. Pushing people away was a defense mechanism, it was all he knew. Exhaustion quickly took over him, and he fell into an uneasy sleep. 

___

_ Number 9 was a force to be reckoned with. He was energetic and always moving, always talking. Robbie hated it.  _

_ He seemed good natured at first. With his overall goal being to help Lazytown and it’s citizens, what was not to like? Now, Robbie Rotten, on the other hand… His goal was really just to sleep and maybe cause problems in town sometimes. Number 9 wouldn’t have that.  _

_ The first time Robbie saw Number 9’s true nature was after a very intense soccer game. Number 9 and the kids had been having fun when Robbie decided, just for kicks, to switch out one of the kids’ cleats for a steal-toed alternative. Needless to say, mayhem ensued. After kicking Number 9 in the shin, popping the soccer ball, and falling flat on his face at least three times, the boy decided that was enough soccer.  _

_ From where he was hidden, Robbie could see Number 9 glaring at him. He couldn’t help but laugh at their misfortune.  _

_ When all the kids were off the field and headed home, Robbie was approached. 9 was smiling, but there wasn’t a hint of joy in his eyes. In fact, if you looked closer it almost seemed like a grimace.  _

_ “Rotten,” he said, as if the name was acid down his throat. “My, my, you really think you still own this town, don’t you?”  _

_ Robbie said nothing. Number 9 was stepping closer to him as he spoke.  _

_ “We need to fix that, now don’t we?”  _

_ Furrowing his brows, Robbie frowned. “What do-”  _

_ He was interrupted by a swift punch in the jaw.  _

_ “You don’t belong here, Rotten,” said Number 9 as he landed another blow. “Nobody wants you here.”  _

_ “Why are you doing this?” was all Robbie could get out as he choked on spit.  _

_ “You’re the villain. Heroes  _ fight  _ villains.” 9 responded. After one final glowering look, he let go of Robbie’s shirt collar. The tall man fell to the ground in a heap, where he stayed for the rest of the night.  _

___

He woke up in a cold sweat, trembling like a leaf in the wind. His vision was blurry, and he couldn’t quite make sense of his surroundings. 

“Robbie? What happened?” A voiced asked. The sound seemed far away, and Robbie realized that he was covering his ears. As he uncovered his ears, the voice spoke again. “I warmed up some milk for you. I know you did not want me here, but my crystal was going off and I had to help!” 

The voice was warm honey, and it sounded caring. Robbie mumbled something incoherent and reached out his arms toward the speaker. Finally, a being came into focus. Clad in all blue, Sportacus stood out in the dark bunker. 

“Sportakook.” Robbie said nervously, wiping his eyes. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” He asked gently. Robbie only nodded. “Well, I’ve got some milk here, and here’s your blanket. I will go now.” 

“Wait… I… Don’t want to be alone,” mumbled Robbie. Sportacus’s eyes widened, and his cheeks turned light pink. 

He gave a little nod and pulled up a chair next to Robbie’s orange one. Robbie was still shaking, but he put on his blanket and sipped from the warm milk glass. With a clap, the lights dimmed. 

“Good night, Robbie.” The hero said quietly. The other man was out like a light, but Sportacus stayed up, not wanting Robbie to wake up and have him not be there. It was well into the night when Sportacus finally drifted off, still upright in the chair. 

**Author's Note:**

> need me a freak like sportacus


End file.
